


【Colezra】【Monster AU】 Love Your Monster

by mushssi



Category: Fright Night (2011), We Need to Talk About Kevin - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Monsters, Murderer, vampire
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9406997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushssi/pseuds/mushssi
Summary: 怪物組拉郎Kevin 24歲Jerry 400+歲





	

Eva Khatchadouria早早就站在監獄門外, 初夏的天氣十分怡人, 沐浴在和煦的陽光之下, 恍若能洗去她一身的黯淡與哀愁; 可是她並沒有心情享受, 她的心在焦急着, 她在等她的兒子。

Kevin。

他聽見她輕聲的喊了他的名字, 好像回到多年前生病時, 夜半蜷縮在她懷裡, 她耐着性子說故事時的低喃。

她比前些日子更清瘦了些, 但好歹臉上終於有些血色, 不那麼病懨懨了, 深陷眼眶的雙眼在看見兒子的身影時, 眼神有了些光彩。Eva擁有一雙明亮有神的眼睛, 以往總是充滿神采的, 只是自從多了一個名為Kevin的存在後, 就變得黯淡無光。

母親。

他落入母親用力的擁抱中。六年前他們和解了, 每次探訪結束後總會來一個擁抱, 也許Eva是愛他的, 只是尋找真相付出的代價太大了, 於他們兩人都是, 她失去了丈夫和女兒, 而他以自由和人生交換。

Eva趁着擁抱讓淚水不着痕跡地流淌下來, 內疚和負罪感多年來一直揮之不去, 是她一手造就了這個怪物, 因此所有罪孽、所有殘酷都應該由她來背負, 她下定決心, 從今天開始她必須要保護他。

“Welcome back, my boy.” 她的聲音帶着顫抖, 內裡包含太多感情了, 包括失而復得的喜悅。

鑒於他獄中表現良好, 也感謝Miller v. Alabama, 讓他這種十惡不赦的殺人犯得到一個假釋的機會, 不然很有可能被判終身監禁不得假釋。

他小心翼翼地回擁了Eva, 態度像是初生幼崽對母親邁出猶豫又本能地依戀的一步。

“你改變了很多。”

他的確不再是從前的他, 這就是成人監獄的殘酷所在, 處身煉獄般的環境徹底磨去他的鋒芒, 把他練就成一個更深沉的人, 如果說從前他的眼神總帶有一絲的輕蔑和桀驁不馴, 現在則是深不可測, 不興波瀾。

可是怪物依然存在, 他內心的陰影從來沒有消失過。

 

他面前的房子很小很簡陋, Eva眼裡充滿歉意, 為了賠償死者家屬, 她幾乎把所有積蓄花光, 因此只能搬進這種舊房子, 天天承受着鄰居的惡意欺凌, 這種精神的凌遲並不能讓她崩潰, 因為她有一個很信念, 她堅信着終有一天兒子會回歸她的懷抱。

房子重新上漆了, 嶄新的白漆與房子的整體風格可謂格格不入, 可是他卻瞥見了淡淡的紅油漆痕跡。他可以猜想到, Eva為了他出獄後重新擁有一個家, 特意翻新了房子, 可是又不知道被誰潑油漆破壞了。他甚至可以想像到她跪在地上用力擦拭的畫面, 腥紅如血的顏色一直在告訴她, 無論她如何贖罪也洗滌不去把惡魔帶來世上的罪孽。

想及此, 他的眼神又陰狠了幾分, 轉頭望向對面, 草坪站着好奇張望的鄰居, 感受到他的視線, 那人馬上轉過頭大步走回屋內, 彷彿與他四目雙接是帶來惡耗的魔鬼。

Kevin唇邊扯起一抺笑容, 總有一天。

“Kevin, 你在看什麼?”

“沒有。”

“隔壁搬來了新鄰居, 還佔用了我們一小部分的草坪, 這兩天環境有點亂。”

“說不定也是個惡魔。” 他瞥了草地的混亂一眼, 滿不在意地說。

“Kevin.” 她用眼神制止了他說更多, 語氣中帶着無奈。 她知道他想什麼, 她可不希望Kevin一直以惡魔自居。

他回她一個笑容, 雖然眼中沒有笑意。

她領Kevin到二樓的房間, “這是你的房間, 額…藍色還是你最愛的顏色對不對? 或者我能幫你刷上別的顏色…”

“不用了, 媽媽, 我很喜歡。” 

Eva緊抿的嘴唇終於出現了一絲笑容。

Kevin的行李沒有很多, 就一個背包的分量, 裡面只有幾本書和一些小物件。他打開衣櫃, 一律是白襯衫和牛仔褲, Eva大概真的不了解兒子喜歡什麼, 這裡的一切跟以往一樣。

那年他也是穿着白襯衫。

 

華燈初上, Eva敲開Kevin的門, “我們出去食飯吧, 附近有家不錯的餐館。”

他順從了母親的意。

就餐過程一如既往的沉默, 他習慣了監獄糟糕的伙食, 如今精緻的菜色倒讓他有點不習慣了。

“你一定很餓了, 快吃吧。” Eva柔聲說道。

他決定要扮演一個好兒子。

“Kevin, 這一切你都不用擔心, 一切都會好起來。”

“我知道了, 媽媽。”

 

回來時, 旁邊的房子亮起燈來, 新鄰居正在草地上清理雜亂的建築材料。

“我欠你一個道歉, 夫人, 抱歉破壞了你的草坪, 我會將它復原的。”

男人非常帥, 穿着一件充滿油漬的背心, 滿身大汗並不會使他的形象扣分, 反而增添不少魅力。

“不要緊。額…還未知道怎樣稱呼你?”

“我叫Jerry, Jerry Dandridge。”

“你可以叫我Eva。”

“這位想必是你的兒子了, 你們長得真像。” 男人露出迷人的笑容, 微彎的笑眼和一口白牙充滿吸引力。

Kevin的視線只在男人身上停留了一秒, 甚至沒有打招呼就逕自進屋了。

他對於寒暄客套毫無興趣, 明眼人都能看出, 他身上毫無父母的特徵, 既不像父親憨厚, 亦不像母親出眾獨特, 像是一個憑空冒出的怪胎, 反倒是妹妹, 與母親的容貌有幾分神似, 這提醒了他, 他從來不屬於這個家。

“我很抱歉, 他…今天有點累, 平日他不是這樣的。” 她努力找一個解釋。

“What’s his name?” 男人低聲的問, 魅惑的聲線好如漆黑的海上誘惑水手的海妖。

“Kevin。” Eva毫無察覺地回答。

Kevin。男人心裡念了一遍。

Nice to meet you.

 

-TBC

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次寫同人  
> 小說Kevin的刑期為七年, 但美國的刑期應該沒有這麼短, 所以這裡設定為八年後假釋


End file.
